The Good Witch of the South
by Piper Emerald
Summary: Why are there only three witches mentioned in Wicked? There's The Good Witch of the North, The Wicked Witch of the East, and, of course, The Wicked Witch of the West; but what about The Witch Good of the South? Have you ever wondered about her? This story is about The Witch of the South and the role that Elphaba played in her story. (I own nothing.)
1. Chapter 1

_I sat alone in the waiting room. If you had told me a few months ago that I would be here, I would have said that you were insane. Although, my life is and always would be insane._

_A tall man wearing a guard's uniform came into the room. "She will see you now." He said to me, he had a low voice that sounded as if he had no emotion in him at all. I had been waiting all day for an audience with Glinda the Good, and it seemed my waiting had paid off._

_The guard led my down a hall to a very big room. Inside the room Glinda was sitting on a green couch, for everything the room and in the whole palace was green. She was looking through a stack of papers, but put them down when we came in. She told the guard to leave, which was a relief to me._

_"Do you remember who I am?" I asked her the moment after the guard had shut the door._

_"Yes." She said with a sad smile look on her face. "You're Fiyero's little sister."_  
_I nodded, I was glad that she remembered._

_"You have his chin, you know." She looked like she was holding back tears. She tried to hide her emotions, but I could see how deeply the thought of my brother affected her._

_"I came to give you this, and tell you why I have it." I pulled the hair pin with a bright pink flower on it out of my bag and handed it to Glinda._

_"Where did you this?" She turned her face away from me, but I knew that she was wiping away a tear._

_"That's part of why I'm here, but it's a long story. I think that to tell you everything I would have to start from the very beginning."_

_"Well then we shouldn't waist anymore time, now should we?" I smiled, but I felt as if I was going to cry._

_I began my tale._

* * *

I read the letter over and over again. I had never been close to my brother, but I envied his freedom. It wasn't fair that he could do what ever he wanted, while I was stuck at a boarding school in the middle of Quadling Country.

I had been here so long that it started to feel like I had lived here all my life. I guess that's what my family wanted me to think. They sent me here so that they could forget about me. No one here knew who I really was.

I had never fit in with the rest of them. I could make things happen that I couldn't explain, mostly this happened when I would get upset. Some called this sorcery, but they called it strange. So I was sent out here.

At first I would write to my parents, but they rarely wrote back. Soon I gave up. However, Fiyero did write back to me, I think it was because he didn't have anything better to do.

I had three siblings, two brothers and a sister. I was the youngest, and they all thought I was a pest. Even Fiyero did, but he knew that was what younger siblings were for. I knew that he preferred my company if he had to be around a family member. We would have been close, if I ever had the chance to see him anymore.

That was what made this letter so special. He was asking me if I could blow off about a month of school and come visit him at Shiz. He said that he would like to introduce me to some of his friends.

I could hardly believe that this was really happening.

* * *

**Hi everyone! **

**This story has been in my head for a long time, and I couldn't go any longer without writing it.**

**Sorry for such a short beginning.**

**I don't think that I'll be updating as frequently as I am for my other fics.**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

I was able to get away with leaving for a few weeks. I had told everyone that my parents wanted me to visit them. No one knew who my real parents were, so I could get away with it.

I sat on the train, excited for the first time in so long. I stared out the window. I hadn't been out of the same city for years, and it was amazing to see how big Oz really was.

When I arrived at the train station I was greeted by my brother. I hadn't seen him in years, but he looked the same. I told him so when he said that I looked like a different person, and that he almost didn't recognize me. I decided to take that as a complement.

Fiyero had made arraignments for me to stay at and an inn near the school. It was smaller than my dorm room, but it felt much more homey. He left to let me unpack, and told me that he would meet me here in an hour and introduce me to his friends.

I looked around me. There were pictures on the walls of forests and valleys. Pictures like these would always make me sad. I used to fantasize about seeing the world, but soon realized that this was dream that would never happen. I pushed these thoughts out of my mind. It was enough to be here.

I put the belongs that I had brought with me away. I didn't have much with me. I had never found any comfort in things.

I found a book laying forgotten on the dress. I was reading it when I heard a nock at the door. I undid the ribbon that was holding back my hair and used it as a bookmark. When I opened the door Fiyero was standing there. "Ready to go?" He asked, and I nodded. I was excited to get a look around this place.

The town around the school was small, and soon we arrived at a café. Fiyero's friends were already there. The four of them sat around a table, talking and laughing. I suddenly felt so much younger than my brother. He seemed to notice this and he gave me a little nudge, as if telling me not to get nervous. I told myself that I wasn't nervous. They were just a bunch of my brothers classmates.

They were an odd group. I took a moment to look them over before I said anything. There was a blond girl, a Munchkinlander, a girl in a wheel chair, and a green girl. She was green! I tried not to stare, I didn't want to be rude, but that proved to be a difficult task.

"This is Miri", Fiyero introduced me. "Miri this is, Galinda, Nessa, Boq, and Elphaba." He gestured to each of them as he spoke their names. Galinda greeted me with a huge smile, and I tried not to be shy.

The evening passed quicker than I had expected it to. They asked me a few questions about Qhoyre, and what it was like. I liked to listen to them talk about their lives here.

I didn't have many friends, so I rarely had the chance to listen to normal conversations. I was always of a listener than a talker. I liked to be able to find out as much as I could about these people through their conversation.

When it started to get dark, Elphaba announced that she had to leave. Apparently there was a test thee next day and she needed to prepare. One by one the others left the group as well.

"Well?" Fiyero and I were the only left, and we began our walk back to the inn.

"Well, what?" I asked not know what he meant.

"What do you think?"

"I envy you even more, and I didn't even know that was possible." He laughed, but that was the truth.

* * *

_"I think you know the rest of what happened during my visit", I said to Glinda. She seemed lost in thought._

_"You and Elphaba became very close, closer than I think you were to Fiyero." I nodded, but those words made me want to cry._

_"She taught me a little sorcery, you were there most of the time."_

_"Yes, you set my dress on fire."_

_"I told you that it was an accident!"_

_"Oh really?" Our smiles faded after a few minutes. No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't whip away our melancholy. "She was sad when you left. We all liked having you around." _

_She didn't say anymore, so I continued my story._

* * *

Weeks passed, and I started to feel like my useless self again. My boredom could only be soothed by the occasional letter from my brother. I went back to studying, and treasuring the memories of my trip to Shiz.

That was when Fiyero sent that one letter that made my whole world come crashing down. I read it five times, but I still couldn't believe a word that it said. Elphaba was on the run. I refused to believe it. The Wicked Witch of the West? No, I didn't want to believe it.

I spent days in denial, but it didn't take long for news from The EC to reach Qhoyre. It was a nightmare. Wanted posters were everywhere.

I didn't want to have to leave my room. I didn't want to have to face all of the lies that were spreading quickly throughout Oz.

But I couldn't stay locked away forever. I told everyone that I was sick, but after a few weeks I knew that excuse was getting old. I had to return to the world that I now loathed.

* * *

**Thank you to ComingAndGoingByBubble, Scarlet Phlame, Fae the Queen, and ****i was a controversy for reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

Each day was becoming harder and harder to bare. Fiyero had stopped writing to me. I didn't talk to anyone unless I had to. I became isolated from the rest of the world.

I liked to take long walks at night. No one was around, and it gave me a chance to think. I thought about how unfair life was.

My brother was now the captain of the guard. That hurt more than ever. Was he really just going to go along with all of this?

I often thought about writing to him again so I could ask him why. I almost did, but ended up deciding against it. In the end I didn't really know him.

One night, when I was walking, I heard a crashing sound. I looked around me, but I was alone. Letting curiosity get the better of me, I ran in the direction of the noise. I gasped, not believing what I saw

There, standing in front of me, was Elphaba. "Miri, is that you?" She asked.

"Elphaba!" I ran to my friend, throwing my arms around her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine", she said, but I could tell that she was far from fine. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked as if she hadn't had a proper meal in weeks.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's windy tonight, I lost control of the broomstick." I heard a noise coming from a few houses away from where we were standing.

"It's not safe here, come on." I lend her to my schools basement. "No one ever comes in here, you'll be safe for the night."

"Thank you."

"I'll go get you some food and blankets, it's cold out."

"That's ok, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do." I said cutting her off. "I'll be back in a few minutes!" I dashed out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I wasn't stealing, because I left money on the counter. No, it wasn't enough money for the food that I took, but it was all I had and this was an emergency. I knew that bakery like the back of my hand, having worked there part time one summer.

I knew that the owner left the key under the welcome mat, and I knew that they kept a good amount of food in the storage cupboard, for the next day. I took a good amount of food, knowing that Elphaba would need all that she could get. I had to admit that I did feel a little guilty. I wasn't the type of person to steal for innocent people, but this shouldn't count. I was stealing food and it wasn't even for me.

When I came back, I gave Elphaba the food and blankets. The blankets were mine from my dorm room. "Thank you", she said. "For everything."

"Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come with you?" I asked in a small voice.

"What?" She looked shocked that I would even suggest that.

"I can't just stay here and pretend to go along with all of these lies, it's tearing me apart! I can help you, and I won't be a hindrance, I swear."

"You really want to come with me?" She asked after a long pause.

"Yes."

"I don't know. Your life is far better here."

"No it isn't." I said sadly. "I'm alone here. I always have been."

"You have your brother."

"No I don't. He stopped writing, I never see him, and I don't even think that I want to!" Elphaba looked taken a back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't complain." I said softly.

"Ask me again in the morning, ok?"

"Ok", I nodded gleefully.

* * *

I woke up at the crack of dawn, knowing that Elphaba would have to leave before any students or teacher were about the halls. She was awake when I arrived at the at the basement, and had folded my blankets into a neat pile. The extra food from the night before was in a small bag that she had tied to the broom.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yes, we need to leave now." We? Did she mean that I could go with her? "The broom can hold two people, and a don't think that either of us weigh that much." She had meant that I could come!

We snuck out of the school, and away from the street that would soon be full of people. Once we were a good distance away, Elphaba pulled out her broom.

"Hold on tightly", she instructed me.

I sat behind her, clutching part of the broom's stick with both hands. I could feel my palms sweating a little, which worried me. "Holding on?" Elphaba asked, about to take flight.

"Yes", I managed to say, my heart was pounding.

She kicked with her legs and we began to elevate at great speed. Soon we were soaring threw the sky. My stomach tightened when I saw how far up we were.  
After about five minutes of fearing falling off, I began to get used to the motion and wind. I dared myself to look down, and was surprised by the beauty of the landscape. We were quickly approaching what looked like farmland. The landscape looked flat, but was covered by bright spots of color. "Where are we headed?" I shouted over the

"Munchkinland", she replied. "There are a few abandoned farms, we can stay in one of them."

The first place that we approached was small, and defiantly deserted; the fields were over run with weeds. There wasn't a house on the area, but there was an beat-up barn-like building, that we suspected the owners of the farm had lived in.

The night was cold, but I didn't mind that. For the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged.

* * *

_"That's pretty much how life was for the next few months." I paused for a moment, to catch my breath.  
"Was she happy?" Glinda asked. I thought for a moment before speaking.  
"Truthfully I don't think she really was. She wasn't lonely, but no one could be truly happy with a life like that." She nodded sadly.  
"Go on."_


End file.
